


It Takes Two to Break a Heart

by draco_the_lesbian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Shit Goes Down Hard, Therapist AU, Therapist!Harry, Triggers, ex boyfriends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 00:51:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11795013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draco_the_lesbian/pseuds/draco_the_lesbian
Summary: "So what are you in for today, Malfoy?"The tone in Harry's voice, the way he asked the stupid question, the mocking look in his eyes, all of that made Draco lose it. He let out a choked sob and pulled at his already messy hair. He felt his eyes swell almost immediately from all the tears he's held back within the last five minutes. Every emotion he's ever held back seemed to come out at this moment and he hated himself for it. He was on the verge of a panic attack because of the man in front of him. He hated Harry more than anything in this world. He hated him more than Voldemort himself. And yet, for some reason Harry still held his heart in the palm of his hand.





	1. Chapter 1

Draco Malfoy was a very well known and a very hated name and person in the wizarding world. He only did his shopping in Knockturn Ally unless he absolutely needed something from Diagon Ally. He didn't blame anyone for hating him, hell he hated himself. He let his life go to waste. He was so caught up on everything that happened ten years ago. The war he couldn't care less about, but Harry...Harry was a completely different story. The Boy Who Lived was also the one who single handedly destroyed Draco. Yet, for some reason, even after Harry damn near killed him with that stupid Sectrumsempra curse he didn't send Draco's father to Azkaban. Draco never understood it, Lucius did terrible things. Draco didn't understand a lot of the things Harry did.

Draco still couldn't sleep at night. There were so many things to keep him awake at night. If it weren't something from the war, it was something that directly involved Harry Potter. The git was always haunting him, and Draco hadn't even seen or heard of him since the war. His dreams were always of Harry breaking it off the way he chose or their near deadly encounter. He hated it so much. It was driving him beyond mad and he needed to see someone, but he couldn't bring himself to do that. Not yet at least.

His mother was rather involved with him, much to his dismay. She came to his flat nearly once a day and it was rather annoying but he couldn't bring himself to ask her to stop. She was one of the only ones to actually try, his friends stopped coming over and Blaise owled maybe once a week. Granted, the letter was long, but it was always about he and Longbottom were doing. They're engaged and Blaise wants him as his best man. Draco keeps avoiding that area, partially because it's Longbottom himself, but also because Blaise mentioned Potter being in the wedding as well and Draco knew damn well he couldn't handle that.

Today was one of his mental breakdown days that he was known for. He let out a loud cry just as Narcissa came in. He was an absolute mess, his hair was in worse shape than normal, the circles under his eyes were darker than they had been in a long time, and in his hand was Blaise's weekly letter all crumpled to bits. Narcissa frowned and took the letter. It was longer than normal, the handwriting was much messier. Judging by the rushed handwriting he was clearly happy about something. Most of it was the normal update on Neville, but there was once sentence that caught her eye.

_Anyway, potter is gonna be Neville's best man, sorry but you'll have to walk with him in the ceremony and sit with him at the reception unless it gets to be too much. ___

__

_Draco looked up at his mother with puffy eyes and a devastated look on his face. "He knows how I feel about that mumma...how could he do that?"  
Narcissa sat next to him with a frown. She hated this. He son had been through way too much and he was so young, and no matter how much he denied it he needed to talk to someone and get help._

__

_She took a deep breath and took his hand. "I'm calling a Mental Healer's office, even if it's not at St. Mungo's. You need help Draco."_

__

And that's how Draco Malfoy ended up in a Mental Healer's office. He didn't even know the name of the place, all he knew was apparently the healer he had the appointment with was one of the best. He got up when his name was called and went to the very last office. As he was walking back he noticed the looks on the other healers faces. He knew the father back an office was, the worse the case was. And the office he was going to just happened to be the very last one. Draco's self loathing increased. He walked into the office and sat without even looking up from the ground. He heard the healer clear his throat and frowned a little when it sounded a lot like when Harry used to do it. He took a breath and looked up from his folding hands and felt his heart sink. There, in all his prideful glory, sat Harry Fucking Potter. 

_All the pent up anger inside Draco was pushing and pushing at his chest to come out, but Draco couldn't do that, not in front of the man. The look Harry was giving him said two different things. His facial expression said "vent to me, it's what I'm here for" while his eyes said something completely different. It's like they were mocking Draco. Like if he were to break down, Harry would have to stop from laughing. It was as if they were saying "I knew this would be you one day" and Draco couldn't handle it._

__

_However, Draco didn't _actually _break until Harry asked the question he had been absolutely dreading since he walked in.___

_____ _

___"So what are you in for today, Malfoy?"_ _ _

_____ _

___The tone in Harry's voice, the way he asked the stupid question, the mocking look in his eyes, all of that made Draco lose it. He let out a choked sob and pulled at his already messy hair. He felt his eyes swell almost immediately from all the tears he's held back within the last five minutes. Every emotion he's ever held back seemed to come out at this moment and he hated himself for it. He was on the verge of a panic attack because of the man in front of him. He hated Harry more than anything in this world. He hated him more than Voldemort himself. And yet, for some reason Harry still held his heart in the palm of his hand._ _ _

_____ _

___"I'm here because of you! You fucking ruined me!I give you myself and you break it off the next day! Then you try to kill me in 6th year! H-How could you do that to someone?! The you run off with Weasley of all girls! This is your fault!" Draco pulled at his hair and whimpered. "Y-You don't do that to someone, H-Harry. I loved you more than I could explain and you do this..."_ _ _

_____ _

___Draco couldn't bring himself to look at Harry. He couldn't look at the man who ripped his heart out more times than he could count. "I-I still have s-scars...I still have scars because of you. You tried to _kill _me. I...what did I do wrong, Harry?"___ _ _

_______ _ _ _

_____Harry let out a deep sigh. draco locked up and squeezed his eyes closed, waiting for him to start talking shit. But it never came._ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

_____"I'm sorry. I didn't know you were still hung up on me. But um...I ended it because you wanted so badly to come out but you were getting your dark mark soon. I wanted it to end nicer than most, not in a huge fight or anything. I wanted that...night to be the memory before..you know."_ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

_____The anger bubbled even more. Tears burned Draco's eyes as he looked up to meet the all too familiar eyes. "That's your reason? You were embarrassed of me?! I wasn't going to get it! I was going to change sides! For you! You took what I valued most of my physicality! I ave myself to you, Potter!" Draco stood and punched Harry hard. "That's what I feel every fucking day because of you! If it's not nightmares about the war, they're about you!"_ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

_____Draco walked out in a fit of rage and apporated to his flat. He pulled at his hair hard and paced back and forth. He grabbed the firewiskey and the largest glass he had and started drinking. Narcissa walked in with Blaise, Draco heard them but he couldn't be bothered to open his eyes. He heard his mother call for Blaise and felt Blaise check for a pulse. He huffed and opened his eyes. "I'm alive, fuck off," he slurred. He could hardly see straight, his vision swimming with the alcohol. He slowly looked over to his mother with a deep glare. "It was fucking Potter. This is all your fault."_ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

_____He heard another set of footsteps come through his door and saw a blurry figure in front of him. He knew who it was judging by the glasses and messy hair. He glared at the figure and looked away lazily. Narcissa frowned and took a deep breath to calm herself. She should've known her son was too far gone when she walked in on this. He had finished so many firewiskey bottles that he should be dead but by some miracle he was fully awake and pretty much aware aside from his beyond hammered state. Blaise watched with a frown. In the back of his mind he knew he should've at least talked to potter about this but he couldn't bring himself to, and now ten years later his best friend is off his ass on his flat floor over the man._ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

_____Harry, on the other hand felt like shit. Draco poured his heart out in his office to him today, yet he acted like his 15 year old self, and he hated it. He could tell Draco still loved him yet for some reason he played with the man's feelings. The moment Draco looked up at him in his office Harry thought some of the most horrid thoughts. Thoughts of the war and terrible things he nearly said. Calling him "Malfoy" instead of "Mr. Malfoy". This same man was once the young boy Harry wanted so bad to marry, yet he wouldn't dare come out. Harry knew he was a terrible person, he left because of a forced choice. And now Draco could easily die because of it._ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _


	2. Chapter 2

Draco woke up a few days later in St. Mungos. In the chairs next to him sat Blaise, his mother, and much to Draco's dismay, Harry Potter. Harry was curled up asleep, his hair messier than normal. He didn't have his glasses on, Draco noticed. Much like the morning before he broke up with Draco. His nose was scrunched up in a dream. Draco had to look away. He had to get over Harry, there were so many amazing people out there and somehow he's become fixed on this one person. Draco took a shaky breath and looked away. Apparently it was enough to wake the only person Draco didn't want to see. He looked over when he heard Harry move around. He looked over at Draco and smiled a little.

"Hey, do you feel any better?" Draco frowned at the question. Health wise he felt find, he felt mentally drained, and emotionally he was ruined.

"I'm fine."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I'm a mental healer, Draco I literally study people for a living. Don't lie to me."

"I've told you the truth Harry. I was breaking down about it and you didn't care." Draco locks eyes with Harry. "You're selfish. You're not brave or loyal. You don't care. All those things you did were for your own selfish reasons. You threw me away the second you found out I was getting a dark mark. You never wanted to come out. You didn't want me if we were going to be public. You were scared."

Draco watched Harry's eyes go from focused and soft to terrified and tense. Draco knew he was right, the only reason Harry was seen as brave in the first place was because of his stupid scar and the fact that he killed Voldemort. But being brave is more than killing some psychopath on a mission to kill anyone who wasn't pure. And Harry sure as hell wasn't loyal. To Weasley and Granger, maybe, but not to anyone else. He couldn't deal with the idea of coming out and for that he left Draco after what should've made them stronger. Draco was pissed. There was nothing in this world that Harry could do in the moment that would get him to forgive the stupid git.

Narcissa spoke up quietly, but enough for the boys to hear. "Draco, darling calm down." She turned to Harry. "You, back away from my son."

Harry backed away slowly and glared a little. The look sent chills down Draco's spine as he curled up. As mush as he hated to admit it, he loved when Harry looked at him like that. It was the look Draco got when they had a spat or if he was being stupid. He missed Harry way too much especially since they broke up 10 years ago.

Draco's head was spinning. He wanted to go home and clean everything up. He wanted to go into Hogsmeade and rent the old prank shop. He wanted to own a little bakery for the students to come in and buy from him. He wanted that so so much, but he couldn't. Not with the way the ministry treated him. They treated him like he was the worst thing to happen to the wizarding world, like he had a say in how he was raised. Their excuse was that by the time he was to get his mark he should have known. The didn't realize that his father promised him to Voldemort. He had no choice. He didn't want the mark at all. He hated himself for it.

"Mother, may we speak alone please?"

Narcissa nodded and made the other two leave the room, no. after the protests. She looked at Draco with soft, kind eyes. A look only a mother could have and a look she only gave to her child. "What is it you wanted to speak about, Draco?"

"I want to open a bakery in Hogsmeade. But I don't have the money to start and I don't think they would let me, especially with my new records..."

Draco let out a sigh and looked up at Narcissa. She smiled a little and nodded. "I'll see what I can do. You've not done anything for nearly 10 years, the ministry gave you 5 years of no disterbance and you could go back you your civilian duties."

Harry walked back in right as Draco let out a squeak like noise and hugged his mother. He looked so beyond happy, happiest he had probably been since 5th year. He wanted to tell Draco that he was quitting as a mental healer, that he was contacted by McGonagall to be a DADA teacher, but he wanted to help his patients, too. He wanted to remain the healer because of Malfoy, he wanted to help him get better. He didn't know what to do and it was pissing him off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapters not as long but hey, it's something! It'll get better within the next three chapters so just stick around! Much love!


End file.
